


Countdown

by YoukaiLuvr



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: Eleven moments in time, counting down from ten to zero, following the lives of our heroes. Pre- & Post-Canon.  (Cross-posted on ff.net under Trekker4life.)





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This little ditty was inspired by a prompt I found: "Write a story that involves a countdown. Start at 10 and end at 0." I experimented a little with this one - no names (well, one name) or dialogue.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and please R&R!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of the series InuYasha.

10.

She was ten when her father passed. It was sudden; one day he was fine, one day he was gone. Her mother was left to care for an aging father-in-law, a young son who was just about to start school, and an adolescent girl who had a destiny none of them could ever imagine.

9.

He was nine when he was orphaned. Vague memories filled his mind of the years proceeding it - being left in the care of Master Mushin while his father searched for a way to rid their family of the curse. He was filled terror and sorrow as he saw his father consumed, his time gone, and knew that would be his future.

8.

She was eight when she gained a brother, but lost a mother in the same night. Her life became more strenuous than ever - trying to care for her infant sibling, as well as her duties as the eldest child of the village headman. Despite being a female, she grew to become just as tough as she saw her father. Until she was faced with the fact that she was nearly the last of her kind. Then she broke.

7.

He was seven when he found out the reason his mother cried. As hard as she tried to shield him from the prejudices of the world, he saw that wasn't wanted in the village they resided in and how they treated his mother because of him. He resolved to be the best son he could be with his limited abilities, to remove at least one trouble from her mind. He did all that he wanted - at least, until the cough settled deep in her chest and he was left alone, scarring his heart for decades to come.

6.

He was six when he saw the streaks of light fill the sky, watching them in awe from his perch on his father's shoulder. He saw his mother share a glance with his father that wasn't one of awe or love, but his young mind couldn't decipher it. Only years later would he realize that the look he saw his parents share was one of apprehension, of worry about what those lights meant for the future.

5.

Before she knew it, it had been a year since her return. She had married and moved in with her husband; her apprenticeship with her mentor was well underway. And, as she turned over to find a more comfortable sleeping position with her swollen belly without waking her husband, it would only be five more months before two would become three.

4.

He lived most of his life trying to ignore the fact that his time was limited, that he could never have a family - despite how he flirted and conned, he could never willing lay with a woman knowing that his curse could be passed to any future children. But now, his curse was gone, truly gone. As he watched his wife hang the laundry with his son on her back and being 'helped' by his daughters, he realized that sometimes, as cliche as it sounds, dreams do come true. His had, four times over.

3.

If life had gone the way it had for generations in her home village, she'd have married a man deemed suitable by her father when she came of age. As a child, before her mother died, she had thought that's what she wanted. But after the disastrous events from a few years ago, those thoughts flew out the window and she never dreamed she'd have children at all, let alone three of them. But she lay there, surrounded by two toddler girls, a newborn boy, and her sleeping husband. Life may not have been fair to her, but maybe...just maybe...it had been better.

2.

He was worried. The pregnancy had been hard, especially in the cold of winter. As near as they could figure, she had about two more months left and he couldn't wait. Not just to meet his son or daughter, but also see his wife free of the burden of her pregnancy. He knew it would get worse for her before it got better, but even so...he eased himself down beside her in bed, trying not to wake her. Two more months, he told himself, just two more months.

1.

He bounded through the village, excitement level through the roof. It had been a long time, but he had come home during a break from training with his fellow kitsune. He was back for a full month; hopefully it would mean he was home long enough to see his little brother or sister born. He slid into his family's hut, launching himself beside his favorite person. Giggling, she reached an arm around him and pulled him close. Finally, he was back with best people in the world - his family.

0.

Zip. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Nothing. Laying curled by the fire, she was exhausted - keeping the alpha calm took the effort of the entire pack. But she was also happier than she could ever remember. It had been a long, long night - and painful for the new mother, she added. Her pack was bigger than ever, she mused, watching the sleeping new little one while enjoying the feel of her mistress' fingers in her fur. But, she could think of nothing she would want to change. Except maybe the addition of a fresh fish.


End file.
